That's My Girl
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: While out scavenging for supplies Kali runs across Dave. DAVE ONE SHOT (He's not under characters option and I realize he was only in one episode (Nebraska season 2) )


A/N: Man... I realize he was only in one episode of the series, but this guy really stuck with me. He was hot! Anyway this is just a one shot for now, but I suppose if I get some positive reviews on it, then there's a good possibility I'll turn it into a story. :) Enjoy.

"We meet back here in an hour." Rick says, handing each of us a timer. "An hour guys." He says again.

"Got it chief." I tell him, heading off towards an old building.

"Hey." Daryl shouts, getting my attention, "Take this with you." He says, handing me his big 12 inch hunting knife.

"Thanks Daryl." I tell him, placing it in my waist line. He winks at me and heads off towards an old steel building, seeing if we could salvage anything from this old mill. The door slowly opens with a loud creak, making me cringe at the noise. I pull open a few drawers, rummaging through them but not finding anything of real interest.

"Whatcha lookin' for Sassy?" A male voice asks behind me. I spin around, knife in hand searching for the source of the voice. "Right here sweetheart." He says. There was a man in the corner of the room, lent up against the wall, and grinning at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask him, taking a few steps back towards the door. If push comes to shove I'd make a run for it, but honestly running wasn't really my style.

"Can I help you? I was here first." He states, crossing his arms over his chest. Jesus Christ he was gorgeous, what's worse is that he knew it. You could tell by the wall he carried himself.

"Listen friend, there's more of us here than you can comfortably handle-" I start to tell him.

"I don't want to kill you." He states, cutting me off. "Far from it." He adds, earning a look from me. "What's your name darlin'?" He asks.

"Kali." I reply.

"Kali. I'm Dave." He introduces himself. "Listen I'm not about beating around the bush. You're absolutely beautiful, and if you're game lets have a little fun." He suggests.

"Alright." I agree, barely hesitating. Ok, so it'd been awhile and I needed to get laid. I was far from a slut, don't get the wrong idea, but the end of the world has definitely made me more spontaneous. This guy was gorgeous and if he's serious than I'm ready to go.

"Really?" He questions, cocking his head at me but taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah." I tell him, "Right now." I say, putting the knife down on the table next to me, "So come and get it." I add, looking smugly at him.

"How do I know you're not going to drill that knife into me?" He asks.

"How do I know you're not going to pull that gun out and shoot me?" I shoot back at him. He grins and slowly pulls the gun out from his waistline, setting it on the counter next to him. He also reaches over and closes the door, flipping the lock. I chew on my bottom lip and watch him stalk towards me until he's so close that I can feel his body heat against my skin. He reaches up and cups my face in his hands and leans down pressing his lips against mine. I let my arms wrap around his neck and slip my tongue into his mouth, sliding it along his bottom lip. My fingers glide across his stomach and up his sides, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it behind him. He squeezes my hips before lifting my own shirt over my head and tossing it over his shoulder and burying his face in my neck, sucking and biting at it. I dig my fingers into his shoulders and let out a soft moan.

"There's my girl." He murmurs, grinning against my skin. His fingers unclasp my bra and he easily pulls it off my shoulders letting it fall from to the floor, and he rubs his thumb over top of one of my nipples. "God you're gorgeous." He murmurs, taking a step back and looking at me. "Don't blush, being beautiful is nothing to be embarrassed about." He smiles, noticing the heat in my cheeks and stepping forward and hooking a finger in my shorts. They were just a pair of grey stretchy shorts and were easy to slide down my legs, when he comes back up I pull at the buttons on his jeans, pushing them down his legs. "Slide back on the table." He murmurs, pushing my knife aside and helping me up on the table. He pushes me down on the table and he pushes my legs open. I let out a soft yelp when he drops to his knees and buries his tongue in my wetness. My fingers gently grab a fistful of his hair as his tongue circles around my clit. He works his talents for a few moments before he slips a finger into me and second later another one and begins slowly fucking me with them, still rolling his tongue over my clit.

"Holy shit..." I moan softly. At this moment in time I'd totally forgotten that the world was at an end, that at any moment a walker could bust through the door and attack both of us... I was overwhelmed with intense pleasure.

"Not yet baby." He says softly, pulling his fingers out of me and standing up between my legs. I finally felt that satisfying feeling of his head at my entrance and he pushes into me with an easy thrust. "Jesus." He grunts, finding a steady rhythm. He keeps a pretty easy pace and uses the down time to let his fingers roam over my body, and he leans down slipping his tongue into my mouth again. He gives my bottom lip a bite and I dig my fingers into his back, grinding my hips up of the table and into his body. He stands up straight again, and thrust into me at an upward angle making me moan his name. It only took another minute of that and my walls were pulsing around his cock and my body was spasming underneath him. "Good girl." He grins, holding himself inside me as I come down from my high. After a moment he pulls nearly all the way out and slams back into me, repeating the motion a few times before thrusting in and out of me at a quick pace. Keeping his speed he leans back over me, placing a hand on either side of my head. I very softly run my fingers down his biceps and rake my hands over his chest and taunt stomach, "Oh shit... baby..." He growls, quickly pulling out and letting out spurts of cum on the floor.

"Didn't think this was going to happen today." He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I sit up on the table, grinning as I watch him walk around the room gathering our clothes. "What?" He asks, noticing my amused grin.

"You're kind of funny." I tell him, sliding off the table and taking my clothes from him. We're pretty quiet as we get dressed, "You have a group to go back to?" I ask him curiously.

"I do. Speaking of groups, where's all your people that out number me?" He smirks. I pull the timer out of my shorts pocket, it read 48:23.

"I meet back up with them at the gates in less than 12 minutes." I tell him, showing him the timer. "We agreed on an hour." I add, winking at him. I reach up on my tip toes and press one last kiss against his lips, letting it linger for a moment before pulling away. "Thanks for the good time." I chuckle, picking up Daryl's buck knife and head out the front door, gently shutting it behind me.

"Where you been? What's in there?" Shane asks from the side, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Jesus Shane you tryin' to give me a fuckin heart attack?!" I snap at him as he joins me walking back towards the gate. "There's nothing in there, pretty empty." I shrug, giving the building one last glance.


End file.
